A transfer device described in EP 0 026 160 serves for combining in each case two axially aligned individual bobbins, lying one behind the other, by means of a bobbin adapter into a bobbin group, which is then allowed to drop under the influence of the force of gravity into a store or a collecting wagon cart. The individual bobbin adapters are previously removed from a bobbin magazine. For the further processing the bobbin units deposited in the store or collecting wagon have to be grasped afresh once again, in which respect for the careful removal of these bobbin units from the bobbin magazine in practice only a removal by hand is suitable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,076 deals with a bobbin transfer or respectively bobbin transposing device for connecting an automatic winding machine to a two-for-one twisting machine. It is a matter, in this respect, more especially of a device in the case of which the bobbins are removed by means of a gripper from a conveyor belt associated with the winding machine and after variation of the axial position of the delivered on bobbins carriers of a conveyor belt revolving about the two-for-one twisting machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,320 deals with a transfer device which is associated with a ring spinning machine and by which roving bobbins are removed from a bobbin transportation wagon and are slipped onto a transportation mechanism extending along the bobbin gate of the ring twisting machine.
As a result of the invention the problem is to be solved of coupling a winding machine in such a way with a subsequent further-processing textile machine, for example two-for-one twisting machine, that with low expenditure on the one hand completely wound bobbins are transferred from the winding machine to the subsequent machine, whilst on the other hand empty sleeves conveyed back from this subsequent machine are supplied again to the winding machine.
In accordance with this invention, a bobbin transfer apparatus is provided for simultaneously transferring consecutive individual adapters having at least one fully wound bobbin of yarn thereon and consecutive individual adapters having at least one substantially empty bobbin of yarn thereon between a yarn bobbin winding machine adjacent the transfer apparatus and a bobbin suspension transporting mechanism positioned over the transfer apparatus for consecutively moving full bobbins from the transfer apparatus to a yarn processing machine and returning substantially empty bobbins therefrom to the transfer apparatus.
The transfer apparatus includes means for consecutively conveying the individual adapters in a generally vertical position through a closed path of travel. The apparatus further includes a first work station means positioned in the conveying means including means for moving up and down between the conveying means and the bobbin suspension transporting mechanism for consecutively receiving and carrying adapters with a full yarn bobbin thereon from the conveying means to the transporting mechanism during upward movement thereof and for consecutively receiving and carrying adapters with a substantially empty bobbin thereon from the transporting mechanism to the conveying means during downward movement thereof. A second work station means is positioned in the conveying means for consecutively receiving the adapters with the substantially empty bobbin from the first work station means and for removing the substantially empty bobbin from the adapters for return to the winding machine. A third work station means is positioned in the conveying means for consecutively receiving the empty adapters from the first work station means and for mounting a fully wound bobbin of yarn from the winding machine onto the empty adapters, preferably simultaneously with removal of the empty bobbins from the adapters in the second work station means, so that the adapters with the full bobbin thereon may be conveyed by the conveying means to the first work station means for transfer to the transporting mechanism.
The conveying means of the transfer apparatus preferably includes a guide rail in the shape of the closed path of travel, a plurality of carriages mounted for consecutive movement on and around the guide rail and each including a generally vertically-extending mandrel for extending into and carrying an individual adapter, and means for driving the respective carriages around the guide rail and to each of the work stations. The means for driving the respective carriages around the guide rail may comprise a driven endless conveyor belt positioned within the guide rail and individual coupling devices extending from the conveyor belt to each of the carriages.
The second and third work station means preferably include respective opposite ends of an independent section of the guide rail adapted to receive one of the carriages with an adapter having a substantially empty bobbin thereon on the first end of the independent guide rail section in the second work station means and one of the carriages with an empty adapter having the bobbin removed on the second end of the independent guide rail section in the third work station means. Means are provided for mounting and pivoting the independent guide rail section and carriages thereon approximately 90.degree. degrees from its conveying position so that the adapters in the second and third work station means will be positioned generally horizontal. Means are also provided for mounting and moving the guide rail section after the pivoting movement thereof in a linear reciprocating forward and reversed generally horizontal direction. Means are provided to remove the substantially empty bobbin from the adapter in the second work station means during the horizontal reciprocating movement of the guide rail section and means are provided for positioning a fully wound bobbin on the empty adapter in the third work station means during the horizontal reciprocating movement of the guide rail section. The means for mounting and pivoting the guide rail section may comprise a driven crank and lever device connected to the pivotally mounted guide rail section. The means for mounting and moving the guide rail section in the reciprocating forward and reverse generally horizontal direction may comprise a horizontally-extending roller and rail device mounting the guide rail section and a fluid-operated piston and cylinder mechanism connected thereto for operation thereof.
The means to remove the substantially empty bobbin from the adapter in the second work station means may include a clamp device for clamping the substantially empty bobbin during the forward movement of the guide rail section and for releasing the bobbin after rearward movement of the guide rail section, and a magazine for receiving the bobbin after release by the clamp device. There may also be provided means for removing the substantially empty bobbin from the magazine, for cutting and removing the residual yarn from the bobbin and for releasing the totally empty bobbin to the winding machine. The means for positioning a fully wound bobbin on the empty adapter in the third work station means may include a device for receiving fully wound bobbins form the winding machine in a generally horizontal position and positioning such bobbin at an elevation for receipt of the empty adapter therein during the forward movement of the guide rail section.
The means for moving up and down of the first work station means preferably includes a further independent guide rail section for receiving one of the carriages and mounted for up and down movement from and to the remaining portion of the guide rail, and drive means for effecting such up and down movement. The bobbin transfer apparatus may also include a fourth work station means for consecutively receiving the adapters with at least one full bobbin of yarn thereon form the third work station means before conveying thereof to the first work station means and for grasping and positioning the loose yarn in from the bobbin at a desired position on the adapter for further handling.